Lessons of Loving: Advanced Edition
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: RyoFuji. A crack multi-chapter fic, sequel for Lessons of Loving, do read it first . When Ryoma think that he will finally enjoys his love life with Fuji, fate mock him by proving that he still have a long way to master the art to love someone.
1. A Lesson on Leaving

Title : Lessons of Loving - Advanced Edition

Author : DnKS – giRLs

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : RyoFuji

Disclaimers: Not ours… simple, right?

Warning: It's even more stupid than the prequel. We already warn you…. Not only the story, the characters involved in said story is also become stupid…

Chapter 1 – A Lesson on Leaving

Echizen Ryoma scrunched his face in mild distaste as he stared at his–seemingly–mutilated apartment room. There were clothes thrown aside to every direction, not to mention some books and things-he-had-never-known-to-exist-before scattered on the floor. And amidst those things, a single person who doubtlessly was the one behind the cruel carnage of his room knelt.

"Are you trying to remodel my room?" Ryoma asked as he carefully walked and avoided some pots of cacti and… was it a knife he saw just lying next to his bed?

"Huh? Oh… no, of course not, I'm just having fun packing my things," the one in question said cheerfully to him. Trust Fuji Shuusuke, Ryoma thought, to make a mass destruction sound like a joyful trip to wonderland. But… wait, packing?!

"Packing?" Ryoma said. He knelt beside Fuji and watched as his newfound boyfriend stuffed some photographs into his duffel bag, trying so hard not to see the contents displayed in said photographs. Sadly, he failed, and now the image of Fuji Yuuta in pink tutu would haunt his nightmare forever…

"What do you mean by packing?" he asked again as Fuji had yet to answer his previous question.

"I have to go back to Japan before New Year," Fuji explained. "You don't forget that I initially only intended to live here for a week, do you?"

_Oh!_

"Of course not!" Ryoma said quickly.

Actually, he did…

"Yes, so… my parents called me last night and they hoped for me to be there on New Year's eve," Fuji sighed as he folded his beige cashmere sweater which Ryoma remembered he wore during the time he first showed up before his apartment door. "I have been staying here for more than a week already. I even spent my Christmas here. It feels somewhat disrespectful toward my family if I also spend my New Year here."

"But…" Ryoma stuttered. "How about your work?"

"Ryoma, I have finished that ages ago… and you know that!"

"...You won't get any ticket during holiday season like this," Ryoma tried again.

"Well, I pride myself in my luck," Fuji smiled brightly. "I've got ticket for tomorrow's flight already."

"Er.. my family hasn't come back yet…"

"You said it yourself that you did not mind being alone while they were away…"

Ryoma fell silent for a while. "...how about…" Ryoma stopped.

After waiting for a few seconds, Fuji finally asked, "What?"

"…me?"

At that, Ryoma saw how Fuji completely stopped his work and stared at him with something akin to amazement in his eyes. He knew then that he had said something really stupid but it was too late to take that back now.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said, frowning, and at the very same time, smirking, a little. "You don't want me to go?"

His response to that question was a meaningless mumbling sound but amidst those growls and stuttering noises he made, he managed to insert a message of 'well, who might possibly want to be left behind by their lover'.

He regretted saying that, though, when he saw the look on Fuji's face. He regretted it even more when Fuji patted his head in a way that made him feel like he was a twelve year-old rookie from Seigaku again.

"There, there…" Fuji said comfortingly. "It'll be alright. You won't be lonely. Though I do find your childish gesture of not wanting me to go as somewhat cute…"

Ryoma's brain snapped with a loud 'clink' when he heard the word 'childish' and 'cute'. Sure, he was _once_ childish and maybe he _could_ even say he was cute back then but there's no way he would stand being called such things now, even if it was his very own lover who did so.

"Fuji," Ryoma said as he removed Fuji's hand from the top of his head. "I'm not childish and I don't enjoy being called as 'cute',"

"But you are!" Fuji said.

"Am not," Ryoma said back.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Fuji said. "And the way you behave now just proves it."

"This is ridiculous," Ryoma said. "I'll prove that I'm not a child!"

Fuji smirked mischievously, "Really?"

Ryoma frowned upon seeing the expression his lover was making. He sensed something fishy there but he knew he would be damned if he backed off at that moment. So he stared straight into Fuji's eyes as if challenging him and said, "Yeah."

"Okay then," Fuji beamed. "You can start proving your… ah, un-childishness… by letting me go back to Japan and maybe even take me to the airport tomorrow… because, you see, as an adult I believe you're capable of handling my departure and I also believe you're a gentleman enough to accompany me waiting for my flight in that cold cruel airport…"

'Damn' was the first thing that crossed Ryoma's mind the moment he heard Fuji's words. He realized then that it was really a stupid move to try challenging his somewhat devious boyfriend. He had fallen perfectly into Fuji's trap and now he had no turning back. He had to let Fuji go because if he did not it would mean he betrayed his own words and like hell he would let that happen.

And so that was how he found himself and Fuji standing side by side in the airport on the next day. Fuji was having a wide smile on his face while he was trying so hard not to scowl. He hated Fuji because he managed to manipulate him ever-so-smoothly. Yet he also hated himself for so easily falling into his boyfriend's trap. And he hated Fuji more for making such trap in the first place. But he hated himself, again, because he still loved Fuji, that little scheming evil lover of his who had made such trap for him. Then he hated Fuji for making him fall in love with him. And he hated himself for actually falling in love with Fuji of all people. And then…

"So then… good bye for now, I guess…"

And then he HATED Fuji for LEAVING him!

Oh great, Ryoma thought as he rolled his eyes, now he had become some kind of romantic-sap-type-of-guy. Just wait until Kevin or Lucy or, worse, Ryoga heard about it. Not that he wanted to tell them, of course. Even imagining it could make him shiver.

He straightened his shoulder and tried to give Fuji his neutral look, "Yeah, good bye for now…"

"Oh, come on, don't sulk," Fuji said.

"I'm not sulking!" Ryoma said, definitely sulking.

"Right," Fuji sighed. Ryoma could see that he was about to say something when his flight was announced. The sound of the announcement made everything felt more real for Ryoma, that Fuji would go and he would be alone without him…

And that he definitely had become a romantic sap.

"Shouldn't you be going?" he asked.

"Aww… now you're pushing me away, I'm hurt," Fuji said with a mock hurt expression, at which Ryoma only rolled his eyes. But he soon felt two arms around his body as Fuji gave him a warm hug there, in front of people. He even dared enough to kiss him on his lips and Ryoma was lying if he said he did not enjoy that.

They soon broke apart and stare deep into each other's eyes. And Ryoma had to hold onto every bit of self-restrain he had in him not to grab Fuji and lock him up in his apartment so that he could never go away from him.

"Miss me?" Fuji said mischievously to him.

"Already," he grunted.

Fuji only laughed and he watched as his lover turn his back on him to _leave_ him. Ah well, Ryoma thought, true, he could not take his words back, but he had already let Fuji go, he even drove him to the airport! Now, if only his flight was cancelled…

"Oh, and Ryoma…" Fuji said suddenly, giving him a very impish smile.

"Yes?"

"Stop hoping for my flight to be cancelled."

_Damn!_

- end chapter 1 –

(A/N: Ahahaha…. We tarnish Ryoma's personality for this fluff-turning-into-cracky fic… But still, please do review!)


	2. A Lesson on Jealousy

*******

Title: Lessons of Loving - Advanced Edition

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: Not ours… simple, right?

Warning: It's stupid, we warn you…. Not only the story but also the characters involved in said story… OOC to the fullest…

*******

Chapter 2 – A Lesson on Jealousy

_Bang!_

Karupin scampered to the kitchen upon seeing its owner closing the front door harshly and stepping his feet loudly to reach his room. It had been three days since his lover's departure and Echizen Ryoma could not tell himself to rest his anxious hearts. He did not know why he was being so much of a drama queen… er, king, and he blamed it to those yaoi mangas that Lucy gave.

"Fine, blame your sappy character to my mangas, so you could live happily ever after escaping reality."

He could almost hear Lucy saying so to him if he dared saying it out loud in front of her. And a "But you're still a sap, anyway," would be her additional sentence before she got back to her paradise of newly bought doujinshis.

He knew that he was reacting too childish and too hopelessly irrational at Fuji's departure like what he did but somehow, he was really afraid of losing Fuji. He knew that Fuji definitely liked him to an extent, but his lover had a history of loving someone else before they had their relationship. And that someone else was being closer to him now than he was. He felt that it wasn't fair.

Ryoma sighed and rolled his position on his bed so he faced to the window. Fuji had stuck photos of them on the board not far from the window; some of them showing his figure, some showing Fuji's, and some others showing them together. Fuji said that he stuck those photos to 'accompany' him and remind him of the moments they shared together, but Ryoma didn't think that it was enough. It's true that he was thankful because Fuji had frozen those moments for him, yet he wanted a true moment with the real Fuji; not with Fuji whose face was still within the containment of a photograph. A piece of photograph did not have warmth, a piece of photograph did not react to his actions, and a piece of photograph could not ease his anxiousness.

Maybe he would not act like this if Fuji left for Japan a month later, or if he didn't know how he had loved Tezuka before he finally loved him. It was the first time he felt like that, and it was suffocating. It was like something gnawing at his heart, curling in his stomach, and kept nagging endlessly in his mind, accompanied with the evil sentences that begin with 'what ifs'.

He remembered how he frowned when he read a chapter in a manga which pictured the main character feeling uneasy because his lover went to a trip overseas and he thought it was stupid. If he was the main character, he thought then, he would make sure his lover would not do anything funny when he's not around. He would trust him and he would let his lover go anywhere as long as he could see him once in a while.

But it's not easy as he thought it would be. Fear crept in his heart when he remembered how Fuji had adored Tezuka. And when he thought about how far he was from Fuji to ascertain that he was still his, he's already starting to get irrational.

He had taken his bad mood to practice since three days ago and it irritated his team mates, not to mention his coach. They barely managed practicing by borrowing an indoor court not far from their school, and his coach didn't take Ryoma's moods well. He told Ryoma to come back for practice if he meant it and that even genius could lose if they did not concentrate. Ryoma just sighed and go home, barely hearing Kevin's shouts to call Fuji so he could cheer up.

He finally put his pride aside for calling Fuji first and he came down to pick the phone. It was five o'clock in the afternoon, and he figured that it would be around seven in the morning in Japan at that time. It was a bit early, but Ryoma didn't care much. If Fuji was to complain about his early phone call, then curse him for leaving him alone. He dialed a number that he remembered by heart while feeling Karupin circling his feet as if trying to encourage him.

He waited impatiently for Fuji to pick up the phone and his heart almost stopped when finally a smooth, gentle voice he missed so much entered his ear.

"Mm..." that voice murmured, it seems that Fuji had just woken up. "Morning...."

"Hey, you just woke up?" Ryoma asked as a greeting, something in his heart sighed in relief when he heard that voice he loved so much.

"Mm... What time is it?"

Ryoma shrugged, but he realized that it was a futile gesture since Fuji couldn't see him anyway. "I don't know. It's five p.m. here, maybe seven at the morning at Japan?"

"You're serious?" Fuji suddenly sounded awoken by something like water splashed to his face. "Darn, I overslept."

"What're you doing this morning?"

"I have a morning meeting with my boss today," Ryoma heard Fuji said, while there were sounds of bed creaking and door opening in the background.

"I can't talk to you now, right?"

"Sorry, Ryoma, after you're willing to contact me... It's been three days..."

"Three days eight hour ten minutes you mean."

He heard a rich laugh coming from his lover and he missed him even more. "You really miss me, did you? What took you so long to call me?"

Ryoma frowned, and he was silent for a beat. "I knew that it was fishy... So you're testing me?"

"Nope, I just want to know how long will it take for you to put aside your pride and call me."

"Fuji......"

The older just laughed and he heard another door opening. "I'm sorry Ryoma, but it seems that I have to end this lovely conversation. I'll be late for my meeting if I don't get ready now."

"Hmph. Just dump that meeting or come late."

"Ryoma..."

"Okay, I know that your meeting is more important than me, so I'll shut up and cut the phone."

"You know that it isn't right," Fuji said. He stopped and sighed. "I'm really happy for you to call me, really. But I have to be professional at my work... Call me later, okay?"

Ryoma sighed. "Fine, I understand. I'm just a child and you're the adult. Maybe Tezuka are more suited with you than I am." He ignored the sudden clench in his heart when he said that, and suddenly Ryoma regretted saying it because it sounded wrong.

Fuji sighed on the other line, and he said. "Please Ryoma, I don't want us to fight because of this. And you know that Tezuka is history for me." Then, Fuji chuckled a little and said, "Are you jealous at him being near me?"

Ryoma ignored the somewhat bulls' eye guess. "I'm not jealous at him, why should I?"

No, he didn't get jealous with Tezuka who was nearer in proximity than he was! He's jealous with every person who was nearer in proximity with Fuji now, including his boss that he was supposed to meet. So there! He's not lying right?

Fuji just chuckled. Somehow, Ryoma knew that he wasn't convinced by his denial. "....I'll call you again later."

"Mm, I'm looking forward for it," Fuji paused. And then he said, "I miss you."

Ryoma felt something warm when he heard that sentence, and God how he empathized with that certain manga character. "Mm... Miss you too," he said, after he had caught his breath.

Fuji chuckled. "I can't believe you really are a sap. Well then, bye darling..."

Ryoma frowned at the 'darling' and frowned some more when Fuji then suddenly cut the communication. When he heard the monotone 'beep beep beep' as the substitute of the smooth voice he heard seconds ago, he slammed the phone to its receiver.

He sighed heavily afterwards then he rested his head on the table near the phone. He had heard Fuji's voice not long before, yet he already wanted to hear it again. "Stupid devil," he murmured.

God, what would people say if they know that Echizen Ryoma, the infamous prince of tennis, subdued by a pretty boy and had himself changed 180 degrees for said boy? It would be the best scoop of the year and he would be a laughing stock for his friends and families. It's funny how he dominated Fuji in the night yet he was being the one dominated in the day.

Ryoma stood up and grunted. He shouldn't be like this. Who was he to know that it was that difficult to maintain a long-distance relationship? He felt like he was on the edge. But he HAD TO make it work, somehow. And it wouldn't help if he felt like this; it's ruining his tennis too. He sat up, resolution set on making his relationship and tennis both succeeded.

But... he felt that his resolution was more than challenging when on the next days he couldn't speak with Fuji longer than five minutes. It's always been work, work, work, and work for Fuji. Yes, they would still exchange sappy conversation, but it's not enough dammit! He tried to be patient, but after almost one week he felt something snapping in his head when Fuji said, "Sorry Ryoma, I have yet to prepare my presentation for the upcoming meeting, so I'll call you later, okay?"

Ryoma fell silent at that request, and he ended up saying something that was colder than he intended to be. "You really are putting your work above me, right?" Then he disconnected the phone.

He's not answering the incoming call that resounded on the apartment after that. The caller won't give up, so after five minutes of insisted ringing, he gave in and picked it up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Ryoma...?" it was Fuji's voice, and he sounded so hurt and weak that Ryoma instantly regretted saying such a cold statement to Fuji before.

"What is it?" he asked, weary and still lacing his tone in coldness.

"I don't mean to put my work above you, but if you feel like that, then I'm sorry okay?"

Ryoma sighed. Something inside him bubbling up, and he could feel his anger returning, yet he knew that it would be bad if it resurfaces. "I know, I'll call you later," he said, with an ounce of coldness that he swear he didn't intended to. He hung up with a bang that he also didn't intended too.

He took a shower after that to cool off his mind, and felt like he's regaining his control slowly. When he finally came to his senses, all trace of anger dissipated, he felt like he was destroying his resolution to make his relationship went on fine. Fuji did not meant to put his job on him, he knew that, but his damned alpha-male side that wanted to dominate anything that he felt important had made him do that. He wanted to make Fuji happy, he told him that, and this was not helping him to be happy as he should be.

He stood up when Karupin circled his feet, and then he picked his dear cat from the floor to face it. "What should I do, Karupin?" he said to his cat.

The Persian cat just meowed and looked at him innocently. Ryoma sighed, again. He walked to the sofa while still carrying Karupin in his embrace. Then, he switched on the television just to make the apartment had any noise. Silence used to be his faithful friend alongside Karupin and tennis, yet it's quite unbearable after he parted with Fuji.

He randomly picked the channel out of boredom, but he stopped when he saw an airplane advertisement. "Want to go to a trip to Japan but didn't have much money?" the sales girl in the advertisement said. "Then come and fly with us! We're still new, but our pilot is experienced, our service is top class, and this could be your chance!"

Ryoma tuned out the rest of the advertisement because it just made him want to see Fuji. He would just fly and meet him if he wanted to, but...

...But what?...

He's in winter break so school didn't matter; his coach told him that he could take a break at practice when he's not in his right mind, and there's nothing finer for his mind than seeing Fuji, right? He wasn't supposed to practice at winter break, anyway, his coach was just a Spartan for making him do so. He got exactly one week to spare before school starts again, his homework already done, screw the tests, and he could see Fuji!

That sounded like a perfect plan...

So, with a glee, our prince of tennis phoned the company to book a ticket, his heart already filled with joy as he did so.

- end chapter 2 –

(A/N: yea… second chapter… throw your review, trash, anything… thanks for reading…)


	3. A Lesson on Trust

*******

Title: Lessons of Loving - Advanced Edition

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: Not ours and never will be

Warning: It's stupidier, OOC-er and a LOT sappier than it's prequel, believe us

*******

Chapter 3 – A Lesson on Trust

As he went back to his borrowed apartment after making sure that Karupin was taken care of when he was going to Japan, Echizen Ryoma paused in front of his phone and picked it up. He paused again for a while before he dialed a number that was written in his phone book, not knowing himself why he had the impulse to call someone before he did his trip.

He waited for a while before someone with a stern male voice answered, "Hello, Kanda's residence here."

"Can I talk to Lucy?"

There's a silence for a second, and the voice answered with somehow more stern of a voice, "And who might this be?"

"Echizen."

The voice suddenly sounded less tense, though not abandoning its sternness. "Wait a minute," the owner of the voice said.

Ryoma heard the phone on the end of the line being put on a solid surface and he almost winced when he heard, "Lucy! It's the one seeking love advice from you!"

He sighed as he waited for Lucy to pick up the phone and saying, "Hello, Echizen!" brightly seconds later.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, it's my otou-san."

"You told your father that you're giving me love advice?"

"Sure, or he will give you interrogation if you phoned me. In his worst days, he could just hang up when a boy searched for me."

Ryoma frowned and muttered, "What a protective father..."

Lucy just chuckled, "Well, it shows that he really loves me... Anyway, what is it? Do you need another advice?"

Ryoma hesitated for a while. "Not really, I just call you to inform that I'm going to Japan."

Ryoma didn't know if Lucy trust what he just said or not, but she didn't say anything about it. "Oh, you're going to follow Fuji-san to Japan?" she asked instead

Ryoma frowned. He didn't remember saying to Lucy that Fuji had went to Japan, but he didn't bother asking how she had known, he already convinced that she was somewhat what he could say as a seer anyway. "Hn," he said.

"Ah, young love," Lucy said. "But aren't you abandoning your tasks here?"

"Well, I want to meet him, and I can't really concentrate without him anyway."

"That's reasonable for me, though not convincing for your coach... Have you told Fuji-san?"

"No."

Lucy sighed. "For 'Fuji-san matters', you're really impulsive, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"So? Are you going to see him because you miss him or there is something else about him that made you want to see him?"

"Well..." Ryoma paused for a while. "I have a fight with him before."

"Mm-hm," he heard Lucy say. "Care to tell me the cause?"

"I feel that he's putting work above me."

"And that's because?"

Ryoma sighed. "Whenever he answered my call, he's busy with his work, and I can't even talk to him longer than five minutes."

"Oh, okay…" Ryoma heard. Then a pause followed as if Lucy was thinking to phrase her words to him. "Reasonable to be angry, but do you really think that because of that he really cherished his work above you?"

"Yeah. I can't even concentrate at my tennis when he was gone!"

Lucy chuckled. "You're such a sap."

"Shut up."

"Well, maybe not. Tennis is your other passion, so I guess that maybe you're still anxious about him being far away from you, are you not? You wouldn't be so unsettled if you're confident that he would still love you across the distance."

"Well, yeah... I just can't seem to convince myself. Tennis is a part of me and can be measured by my winnings on the tournament, so I can always make sure that I'm at the top. But this is... quite new for me."

All of sudden, Lucy laughed. "Aw, how cute!" she said after her laughter died down. "But as much as I considered it cute, Echizen, you really had a trust issue. It's maybe cute at this moment, but you could hurt your partner if you didn't trust him."

"It's unsettling for me too," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, it's your first time experiencing this?"

"Hn,"

Lucy squealed. Ryoma winced. "Oh well, can't be helped, it's love dynamics anyway. But really, you should talk to him about this, or this could turn out nasty in the future. You're not going to be with him 24/7 right? So do try to trust him."

Ryoma sighed. "I'll try," he said.

"Good, and it would be good if you apologize to him beforehand for not trusting him. As I said, it could turn out bad if your partner isn't the understanding type."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well then, I suppose you already had your answer and a plane to catch?"

Ryoma glanced at the clock and cursed softly. "Thanks, bye," he said quickly before putting the phone back to its receiver. He grabbed his suitcase and ran to catch a cab to the airport, almost forgetting to lock the door behind.

After a nearly missed flight, he took a series of light naps on the airplane and waking at the announcement of the plane's landing. When he stepped back to the earth, he bolted into Fuji's house without further thinking, set on seeing his lover right away. It just dawned to him when he was in front of Fuji's house and had already rung the house bell that Fuji might not be there. He could be busy doing his work. Or even worse, Fuji might have move out from this place.

He sighed. He should've called Fuji earlier to say that he's coming, just like Lucy had implicitly suggested. But anyway, he was there, so he ought to try.

The one who opened the door was Fuji Yuuta, and he was unsurprisingly startled upon seeing Ryoma's arrival.

"Echizen?" Yuuta said.

Ryoma nodded as his greeting and asked, "Is your brother home?"

"Oh, luckily he's here to visit us," Yuuta said. "Come in, I'll get him."

Ryoma said his gratitude and slipped out of his shoes on the front porch. He followed Yuuta into the living room and he saw his lover sitting there, his back upon him.

"Aniki," Yuuta said. "Echizen is here to see you."

Fuji let out a surprised "what?" when he turned his head to finally see Ryoma's existence in the room. And Ryoma couldn't help smirking when he saw the surprised expression. Fuji blinked his cerulean eyes once then smiled sweetly. "Hey," Fuji said. "So you really miss me, huh?"

"Shut up," Ryoma said, but he did so with a smile on his face, forgetting that his fight with Fuji hadn't really been thoroughly resolved. How could he not, when he finally, finally saw that smile again. Yuuta raised an eyebrow upon seeing the interaction between his brother and Ryoma, but he didn't say anything.

"Yuuta! Shuusuke!" a female voice, whom Ryoma guessed was owned by Fuji's mother, called. A moment later, a woman with a gentle smile showed her face from the doorway leading to what Ryoma presumed as a dining room. "Oh, we have a guest, it seems. Come and join us for dinner, dear. And Yuuta, Shusuke, dinner will get cold if you are not coming soon."

"Okay mother!" Yuuta said, before hastily walking to the direction of the dining room. It was after both Yuuta and the woman that was apparently Fuji's mother had disappeared into the room that Fuji openly stared at him.

Fuji smiled at him and said, "You aren't mad at me anymore?"

Ryoma shrugged. "On the contrary, I'm sorry for not trusting you..."

Fuji beamed him a smile. "We'll talk later okay? My mother would be mad if we don't go to the dining room soon. Why don't you put those suitcases away and eat with us? I'll introduce you to my family, is it okay?"

Ryoma was a bit confused with what Fuji had said. He had been there before, when Seigaku decided to have an alternative place to have a reunion instead of Kawamura's restaurant, and he was sure that the Fuji family already knew him. But oh well, Fuji could reintroduced him if he wanted to.

"Sure," he answered. "Why not?"

Fuji smiled and led him to the dining room. As Ryoma entered the dining room, he was greeted by Fuji's family. He sat between Fuji and Yuuta, and Fuji's mother gave him a bowl of rice.

"I seem to remember you. You're Shuusuke's former junior, are you not?" Fuji's mother asked.

Ryoma nodded and said his gratitude upon receiving the bowl of rice. "I'm sorry to visit without a notice."

"Just relax!" Fuji's mother said, handing a bowl of miso soup to Ryoma. "We could afford another one mouth to feed. Besides, Shuusuke looked so happy seeing you."

"Well then, why don't we start eating?" Fuji's father asked.

"Oh, could we wait for a second, father?" Fuji said.

Fuji's father looked at his middle son with concern, "Yes, Shuusuke? What is it?"

"Well... I'm sorry I didn't say it to you earlier," Fuji said. "Before we eat, I want to reintroduce him."

Ryoma blinked.

"This is Echizen Ryoma," Fuji said. "He's my boyfriend."

Ryoma snapped his head quickly to face Fuji, a little bit startled that Fuji would introduce him like that to his family so abruptly. He could not help thinking if Fuji was not worried about his family's reaction to his sexual preference. Not that he minded his reintroduction to his family (quite the contrary, actually) but he could be disowned by his family or something!

He glanced toward Fuji's family now. They seemed still processing the information that one Fuji Shuusuke had said, their face looked startled. Then, all of sudden, Fuji's sister, Yumiko, laughed. Fuji's father and mother exchanged glances, and then Fuji's mother smiled while Fuji's father sighed with a smile on his lips. Yuuta failed to recover as quickly as the others, still gaping for a moment before slapping his hand on his forehead. "Now it's up to me to continue Fuji's name, right?" he muttered.

"Aw, don't be so grumpy about that, Yuuta!" Yumiko said with a snicker.

"You're all okay with me being with him?" Ryoma asked, not quite believing that Fuji's family accepted him so easily. He knew that his family was crazy, so there's no burden for him to say that he had a boyfriend, but this is... just wow! He felt so light-headed with a barrage of emotions and he needed to grip Fuji's hand to keep him anchored. He took a quick glance at Fuji and felt like he had drunk a glass of warm tea when he saw his beaming smile.

"Well..." Yumiko said. "We're wondering why he came back from America with such a happy smile. Not to mention he was sighing happily now and then, and also looking so distracted as if remembering something... Today he looked like he's straining himself, but he suddenly came to the dining room with a suddenly lit up face. And now we know why."

Ryoma glanced at Fuji. Fuji did? He smirked, knowing that he made his boyfriend showing expressions like that. "Oh nee-chan," Fuji said. "Don't make him look smugger than he already has!"

Yumiko just chuckled.

"It makes us happy to see him happy, Echizen-kun," Fuji's father said. "It is a shock, but I think it is not weird for a parent wanting his son to be happy... To tell you the truth, it is rare to see him so full of happiness like this."

"Oh really?" Ryoma said, his expression softening when he glanced at Fuji again, while Fuji looked like he tried his best to hide his blush.

"Then, I hope you will take care of our son, would you?" Fuji's mother asked with a smile that identical to Fuji's smile. That is, the trademark I'll-make-sure-you-suffer-if-you-don't-do-what-I-said-smile. Ryoma shuddered a little. Now he knew from whom Fuji inherited that smile.

"Of course," he said with confidence.

"Now that's settled, why don't we start eating now?" Fuji's father said. His suggestion was readily followed and soon they all were eating with such happy atmosphere presiding throughout the dinner time.

The dinner went by comfortably, each one of Fuji's family (except for Yuuta who was still struggling to the comprehension about his brother going out with his former enemy) teased Ryoma and Fuji endlessly. Fuji saved him from further embarrassment by excusing themselves to leave the house once dinner had ended to go to Fuji's apartment. It happened that Fuji did move out from his house so he could be nearer to his work place. And that night finally Ryoma set his foot on his lover's cozy apartment, feeling spent yet happy. He was somehow sure then that Fuji was really serious being with him.

They both flopped down at a couch after Ryoma dragged his suitcases to Fuji's room. "Sorry," Fuji said. "My family could be so merciless in teasing."

Ryoma smirked. "No problem," he said. "I'm happy that you introduced me as your boyfriend to them."

"So, you really do miss me that much?" asked Fuji with a teasing smile. "I'm wondering what happened to the promise of calling me later when you decided that coming to my house is a better option."

Ryoma scowled. "So what? Can't I meet my boyfriend?"

Fuji smiled. "Yes, you can, but I'm still amazed that you impulsively fly from America here. You could've phoned me to resolve our fight."

"Don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I want to, Ryoma, but I thought that you're still mad at me?"

Ryoma hesitated. He remembered what Lucy had told him, and he said his apology beforehand. "Sorry Fuji..."

"For what?" Fuji asked, sounding confused.

"I... was so anxious that your feelings would fade away if I'm not close to you, so I snapped at you. Lucy told me that it was as if I couldn't trust you."

Fuji smiled. "I accept your apology with one condition," he said.

"And that is?"

"I want you to understand that I have a life. It consists of many things, and it's just not you that's in it. I can't always put you above my job, my family, or my cacti," Fuji said, and Ryoma snorted at that. "And I hope that so do you. We're lovers, not a master and servant. I'll respect your choice, and could you respect mine?"

Ryoma sighed. "Damn it, love is such a complicated thing."

"It sure is," Fuji said with a chuckle. "But isn't it worth the complication?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Maybe I could stand it if it's with you."

Fuji smirked. "Echizen Ryoma. The prince of tennis and the prince of sap."

"Shut up, you manipulating devil," Ryoma said. "Whatever you say, I'll put your happiness on my top priority list. Period."

"I somehow wonder who is it that has given you the idea to be the prince of sap."

Ryoma scowled. "Look at yourself at the mirror."

Fuji chuckled, and then he sighed. "You know," he said. "I think that you shouldn't be anxious with the long distance."

"Hm?"

Fuji hugged him in a loose embrace. "I don't think that I'm going to let go this comfortable place... I'm not going to prioritize you above anything else, but keeping this comfortable place is my top priority, so... I'll say sorry again to make you think that I'm putting my job above my feelings for you."

Ryoma felt something stirred in his stomach when he heard those words. He didn't say anything for a while, he felt a little bit breathless, even more when Fuji said his next words.

"Ryoma... You said that you couldn't trust me before, so could you trust me now?"

Ryoma struggled to look indifferent, and he snorted. "Now who's the sap one?" he asked. Fuji just chuckled at that.

A moment of silence stretched on before Ryoma finally said, "Don't worry, I already do."

-end chapter 3-

(A/N: okay, let's follow the usual drill, we have erected our walls, and now we are ready to receive anything, ranging from nice reviews to dreadful-things-we-should-never-name-here.)


	4. A Lesson on Telling a Lie

*******

Title: Lessons of Loving - Advanced Edition

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: Not ours… simple, right?

Warning: It's stupid, we warn you… and so much sap…

*******

Chapter 4 – A Lesson on Telling a Lie

Echizen Ryoma felt so incredibly happy the moment he opened his eyes that morning. At first he did not know what made him so happy. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the situation and he realized he was in a foreign surrounding. He blinked twice before finally he caught the sight of someone sleeping next to him.

He smirked. Now he knew why he was so incredibly happy.

He rolled to his side and watched, somewhat smug, at Fuji's sleeping face. He remembered how he had rushed to Japan the day before only to see his lover. And now that his intention had been paid off, he could say he did not regret his decision even the slightest bit. To imagine he could spend the days with Fuji, seeing his smile, hearing his face, embracing his figure, doing naughty things to his body…

Wait, Ryoma mentally slapped himself, where did _that_ come from?! He was not a pervert… right? Though he did admit that... well, the idea did not sound so bad… as a matter of fact, it sounded so lovely…

"Ryoma, do you always look that perverted in the morning?"

If he could, Ryoma would surely jump hearing Fuji suddenly talk to him. He looked at his _supposedly_ sleeping lover and found out that he was every bit as awake as he was.

"I don't look perverted," he protested, all the while trying not to think about the 'naughty things to do to Fuji's body'.

"Right…" Fuji said as he slid out from the bed. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know what's in your mind, ok?"

Ryoma smirked, "Even if it's about you?"

"All the worse," said Fuji though he said it with a smile. "Now, what should we do today?"

Before Ryoma could open his mouth he heard his cell phone ringing. Frowning, he grabbed his still-ringing cell phone to look at the caller ID. The screen on his phone only displayed some random characters forming word unknown to any language on earth. But once he saw that mess of asterisks and exclamation marks he knew who it was.

And he swore.

"You're not going to answer it?" Fuji asked him.

He only mumbled in response yet he flipped his cell phone open nonetheless. An angry scream ensued from the said device once he did so and even Fuji cringed upon hearing it.

Really, he thought, he truly had some bad luck to have such an annoying friend like Kevin.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you pathetic excuse of a vermin, you dare not showing up when I'm waiting for you and…"

Ryoma sighed; already bored at the curses and insignificant yells that Kevin threw at him. He knew that there was nothing he could do when Kevin was in his screaming fit. He just did not know why his vice captain was so angry.

He let his gaze wander and saw Fuji mouthed a 'what's wrong' to him. He just shrugged and went back to listening his friend's rant.

"…and I thought you are enough of an adult while in reality you are just a brat…"

Gosh, Ryoma thought, Kevin really had such energy that he was still able to scream after three minutes of non stop yelling. Even he went bored of hearing already.

"…I don't know when you put your brain! As far as I know it might have been reduced to nonexistence…"

Nope, he still had his brain though he could not assure Kevin that it would remain intact after experiencing such heavy onslaught in the form of—he glanced at the clock—nearly five minutes of hearing conversation that involved many decibels. Just why suddenly Kevin decided to scream at him was beyond him.

"…Now explain yourself!"

Ryoma's first thought after realizing the silence ensued was 'oh, it stopped'. And his second thought was 'explain what exactly'. Due to some reasons, among which was how much he valued his life, he decided not to voice out the former.

"Explain what, exactly?" he asked calmly to his phone.

He could practically hear Kevin gritting his teeth as he answered from the other side of the phone, "Explain why you did not show up on this year's winter training camp, you dumbass!"

Oh, Ryoma tought.

Shit!

"Um… about that," he began. "You see, I'm currently on vacation."

"Vacation…" Kevin said. "Okay… and where might you be at the moment?"

"Japan," he said quickly. "I'm… visiting relatives for New Year…"

For a moment, there was silence as if Kevin was thinking over his words.

"Oh," said his friend finally after five seconds of silence. "Since when did Fuji Shuusuke become your relative?"

"He's… hey, I never told you I'm visiting him!" he almost screamed.

"Yeah, but this magnificent me saw through your lies," he heard a snicker. "You're a pathetic liar, you know? Anyway, I'm curious what our beloved coach will do once he knows that the ace of the team is skipping winter camp just to be lovey-dovey with his cute boyfriend."

"You…" he fumed yet checked himself in time. "Just… tell him I have family matters…"

"Nope."

"Kevin, you jerk!"

"I'm the vice captain, I cannot allow this…"

He grumbled, "I'll buy you new grip tape…"

"Faux?"

He sighed, "Fine!"

"Deal!" he could hear Kevin cheerily exclaiming. "Have a good time 'visiting your relatives'. Buy me some souvenirs, kay!"

And with that the line was disconnected. Having finished the conversation, he could only mutter about what exasperating bastard Kevin was. He could hear a rich chuckle coming from Fuji's direction. Sending a glare to his boyfriend's direction, he managed a very grown-up gesture of sticking out his tongue.

"I sense problem here," Fuji said nonchalantly. "What's wrong? They are searching for you back there?"

He only grumbled in response. Yet Fuji seemed to take his answer for an affirmation. He saw his boyfriend sighing before plopping his body beside him on the bed.

"And how did you explain yourself?" Fuji asked. "That you are visiting your family? Right, I bet no one would believe you…"

"And why," he said as he tackled Fuji down with him to lie back down on the bed. "No one would believe me?"

Fuji rolled his eyes and touched the tip of his nose with his forefinger, the gesture that he felt half endearing half condescending.

"Because you are a pathetic liar, Echizen Ryoma, that's why."

He was just about to counter that when his cell phone rang again. Grumbling, he took it and almost threw his phone once he saw the caller ID. Really, he was having such terrible morning if two of the most irritating people he ever encountered in his life phoned him in a row.

Cursing every deity he knew, he flipped the phone open.

"Hello."

And he was greeted with yet another screaming fit.

"Where in the fucking hell are you?!" said the person on the other side of the phone. Oh well, Ryoma thought. At least his so-called brother was straight to the point.

"Yo, Ryoga," he said. "Happy New Year."

"Don't you 'happy new year' me!" he heard his brother spat. "Now explain why you're not in the apartment and if I find you are actually in your friend's house after a wild midnight party, you better start counting your blessings."

"Um…" he said while thinking. Yes, he was in his _boy_friend's house. Yes, he did have a 'wild midnight party'. But like hell he would reveal that to his brother. His love life was not to be shared with that jerk called Ryoga who would only tease him if he knew. So he just said, "I'm…in Japan…"

There was silence or a while. And then…

"Japan?" Ryoga asked. "What the hell are you doing in Japan?"

"I'm having family matters," he automatically answered.

"Family matters my ass! Are you an idiot or what?" Ryoga was almost screaming. "I am part of your family, dumbass, and we don't have any 'family matters'."

"Yeah, well…" he waved his had though he knew Ryoga would not be able to se it, refusing to answer him.

"That's not an answer, boy!" Ryoga said. "Now tell me, honestly, where are you or I'll tell mum you are running away from home to be a boy-toy to a perverted wrinkling dude with a lolita complex."

Well, Ryoma thought, Fuji was surely not a perverted wrinkling dude with a lolita complex, and he was not a boy-toy, that's for sure. Yet he did not know how to explain, or rather not to explain, his current predicament to Ryoga.

And that time, Fuji decided to speak up so very close to his face, "Is that Ryoga? Your brother?"

He gaped at Fuji's innocent expression. He must have timed that, he thought. There was surely mischief behind that sweetly smiling face.

Crap, he thought, Ryoga must have heard that.

"Wait a second…" oh, yes, he could hear a smirk playing on that face of his idiotic brother. And he did not like it even a bit. "Just who might that be, sweet little bother? And don't you dare lying to me or you'll see that certain photograph of you wearing a maid outfit in every tennis publication you can lay your eyes upon."

He sighed. So much of trying to lie. "It's Fuji."

"Fuji…" Ryoga said as if he tasted that word. "That Fuji Shuusuke who came to our place before I headed back to Japan?"

He grumbled, "Yeah…"

"Oh," his brother said simply. "At least he was not some perverted old guy. Though honestly… Japan?! You better start explaining yourself to me, boy, and don't even try to lie. You're a pathetic liar already. Now spill it!"

Ryome blinked. He took a deep breath and during the act he could feel Ryoga's building curiosity. Releasing the breath, he calmed himself and did the smartest thing that ever crossed his mind that morning.

He hung up.

Turning the phone off, he threw it as far as possible from him. The poor object found settlement somewhere under the bed after it bounced and skidded along the floor. He stared at the unmoving object with silent frenzy as if daring it to ring again.

The phone, thankfully, stayed silent. But his boyfriend somehow found it was the most perfect moment for him to laugh, which he did.

He glared at Fuji. Yes, he glared, not pouted. But Fuji just laughed even louder.

"Oh, how the air this morning spells of predicament," Fuji said happily. "In moment like this, don't you hope you have better skill at lying?"

"Shut up, you devious liar," Ryoma muttered.

"Me? Devious? Liar?" Fuji said, pretending to be shocked. "Ryoma, I'd never."

"Then what you call all those tricks you always pull?" he said.

"Those…" Fuji smirked. "…are called manipulation."

He frowned, "What's the difference?"

"Of course they are different, you are just far too ignorant to realize that," his boyfriend said. "But enough of this. They are searching for you back in U.S. aren't they?"

He refused to meet Fuji's eyes as he answered, "Somehow…"

"Hmmm…" Fuji said as he dropped his head to Ryoma's shoulder. "Doesn't that mean you have to go back to U.S.?"

"No way!" Ryoma snapped. "I mean… I have just gotten myself here. I don't want to go back just yet."

Ryoma heard Fuji sighing softly which he interpreted as 'what should I do with you' kind of sigh.

"Then are you saying you will keep avoiding all those people searching for you?" Fuji said. "And how will you avoid them, anyway? By lying like what you just did? I'm sorry to say this, Ryoma, but you suck at lying. So it's either you follow their words and go back to U.S. immediately or you try to improve your lying skill."

He thought about Fuji's words. True, he knew he was not a very bright person at lying. Yet he did not want to go back to U.S. and leave Fuji just yet.

"I want to stay here," he said. "At least for a week. After that, I will go back to do my responsibilities back home."

"Then you better do something about that pathetic lying ability of yours," Fuji said.

"I know," he said. "Teach me!"

He could see Fuji blinking a few times.

"Excuse me?" his boyfriend said. "Ryoma. Like what I have told you, there is major difference between lying to someone and manipulating someone. I always tried my best never to blatantly lie to people, yet I admit I oftentimes manipulate them. So, are you getting it now?"

"Sure," he said as he tackled Fuji to the bed with him. For a moment he admired the view Fuji was making, sprawled there under him. He took his chance to give him one chaste kiss before he said, "Teach me."

Fuji chuckled under him, "I don't think you understand."

"Then how about we move to the things I understand," he smirked as he dove for Fuji's lips yet again. Lying or manipulating or whatever. At least he had turned his cell phone off. That meant he would be free from those incessant calls from back home at least for some times. And when the time came when finally Ryoga or his father or whomever managed to reach him…

Well…

He frowned. He would think about it later.

- end chapter 4 -


	5. A lesson on Failing in Saying No

*******

Title: Lessons of Loving - Advanced Edition

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: Not ours… simple, right?

Warning: It's stupid, we warn you… and so much sap…

*******

Chapter 5 – A Lesson on (Failing in) Saying No

"Ne, Ryoma…"

"Hm?" Ryoma muttered, not looking from the tennis magazine that he was reading. He heard the rustling voice of his boyfriend's clothes went nearer, and he was assaulted by his scent not long after. He smiled a little at the presence of Fuji, and immediately slumped to his shoulder.

"I am thinking," Fuji said, while resting his cheek to the top of Ryoma's head as an automatic response. "I never visit your parents after I went here, and I feel guilty since they have been so kind to offer room for me back then. It's not very polite for me to do that…"

"Don't mind that," said Ryoma after flipping through another page of his magazine. "My parents would love it if you come to visit, but you don't have to feel obliged to do that."

Fuji chuckled. "Well, it is more disrespectful for their son not to visit them when he was in Japan."

"Hn," Ryoma muttered. "I just forgot to inform them about my coming to Japan."

"Whatever you say," Fuji smirked. "Well, do you want to visit them some time soon?"

Ryoma shrugged in response. "I have no plan of that in the moment. Mother will be nagging me to sleep at home, and I just want to be with you here."

"Well, prince of sap," Fuji chuckled again, "You could just tell them that you want to be with me. I'm sure they'll understand." He paused. "By the way, have you informed them of our… status?"

"No," Ryoma answered after sighing. "They'll find out soon from Ryoga, anyway."

"First of all, you didn't clearly say to him that I'm your boyfriend, so it will only be considered as a gossip from your brother. Secondly, it's really rude for us not to visit them, since this day is New Year's Day and you're currently in the same area as them. So…" Fuji paused. "I'm proposing that we visit them this afternoon, and while we're visiting them… can I reintroduce myself as your boyfriend?"

Ryoma knew that it was not at all out of the ordinary that Fuji wanted him to do that, but even though the idea was quite lovely, he felt something lurching in his stomach when he thought about it. He knew that his eccentric family would accept him--even by the slimmest chance that his family refused to accept Fuji as his boyfriend, he would still be with him and eventually his family would give in. But what could that particular sense of dread that he felt meant?

Ryoma shrugged, not wanting Fuji to know his inner turmoil since he didn't know the cause of it.

"Hn," he said. "But didn't you say that you have deadlines to meet this week?"

"I have finished it already, so I have free time to spare."

"Oh." Ryoma felt his gears working to think of another excuse to delay Fuji's visit to his parents. He wanted to delay it at least until he figured out what made him feel such bad premonition about this. He flipped through his magazine again, even though he had lost the interest to read it.

"Um… I have plans to train this afternoon."

"Ryoma, you said that you don't have plans today when I ask you this morning. And I know how lazy you are to train in the cold. Remember, the weather forecast said that it's going to be snowing heavily today, and it's holiday after all!"

"Oh, well… if it's going to be cold then can we just snuggling beneath the kotetsu?"

Fuji chuckled. "As much as I adore that idea, it can hardly be called productive."

"Hn… Erm… Aren't you afraid to leave your cacti in the cold?"

"They'll survive with the intensive care that I have given to them. Besides, it's not like we're going to spend the night there. I don't think that it is a good idea to share a room underneath your parent's roof, not with your hormones."

Ryoma huffed. "Well, excuse me if I fell for your seduction every night."

Fuji smirked. "I'm not seducing you, Ryoma. Just admit that… I'm irresistible."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Mada mada da ne."

"Ryoma," Fuji said, suddenly his voice was laced with a serious tone. "Look at me."

Ryoma sighed. He closed his magazine and put it above the small table not far from the couch he currently occupied then he faced his boyfriend more properly. Now that he properly looked at his boyfriend, he felt a twinge in his chest when he saw confusion and hurt marred Fuji's cerulean eyes.

"Are you… embarrassed to introduce me as your boyfriend?" Fuji asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you sound so averse to the idea of reintroducing me to your family?"

Ryoma felt his hand itch to adjust his cap, but he smacked that impulse down since he didn't want to show his nervousness to Fuji—and he didn't wear any cap anyway. "I just… have a bad feeling about this?"

Fuji raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm sure they'll accept us."

"Yes, but…" Ryoma felt that itch again. Where the hell had his hat gone to, anyway. "I don't know, Shuusuke..."

"It's not often that I see you hesitating…" Fuji sighed. "Fine, I understand." Fuji said. He made a motion of rising from the couch. "But I would be very happy if I could finally meet your family as your boyfriend in the future."

Damn it. Trust the manipulating devil to use guilt as his weapon. "Wait," he said as Fuji turned to leave. Upon hearing it, Fuji halted his step, but didn't turn. Ryoma sighed, and he raised himself to embrace his lover from behind. "Okay, I'll accompany you to meet them. And I'll also reintroduce you myself," he murmured.

"It's okay, Ryoma. I understand if you don't want to reintroduce me now. I just… wanted to inform your parents by ourselves before they heard anything from Ryoga because I think that it is more appropriate. It's just me, so you don't really have to do it if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want it. I told you that I have a bad feeling about this…" he paused. "Probably, it is somehow connected to the teasing that I know I will surely get from my family." He cringed at that. Maybe that was _the_ real reason all along. "But if it makes you happy…"

Fuji squirmed in his arms and Ryoma loosened his embrace, he didn't want to let Fuji went far. But Fuji didn't make any motion to leave, instead he faced him with a smile. "Really?" he said. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm okay. But really, Ryoma, you have already gone through my family's teasing, so you don't really have to be afraid of your own family."

"They are precisely the reason why I'm afraid …" he muttered. "You don't know what they're capable of doing."

"Well, I will be with you, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Ryoma huffed. "Just shut it. I already wanted to go, okay?"

"You're sure?"

Fuji looked at him with hopeful eyes, and all that he could think was, damn Fuji Shuusuke and his charms. "Don't make me rethink it again."

Fuji gave him an unrestrained smile, and it made Ryoma thought that his choice wasn't too bad. When Fuji kissed him in what he presumed as gratitude, he already forgot why he was reluctant to reintroduce him.

That was, until he finally done the deed.

His mother's first reaction upon hearing _the news_ was smiling knowingly. His cousin's first reaction upon hearing it was squealing like Lucy. His father's reaction upon hearing it was… laughing uncontrollably while pounding on the floor and shouting, "I told you!!!"

After that, his father dragged him to another room to do 'the talk' with his 'now grown-up son' while Fuji helped his mother cook dinner. He was starting to regret giving in to Fuji now. Damn that manipulative devil!

"So…." Nanjiroh said with his patented nudge-nudge wink-wink stare as a start for 'the talk'. And it's definitely not assuring. "Have you guys done it?"

Ryoma felt his eyes twitch, but he said with a confident tone, "I don't really have to answer that."

"Hm…" Nanjiroh eyed him with a smug look. "Seeing how you looked at him when you thought we didn't notice, I know you two have done it."

Ryoma sighed. "Mada mada da ne."

Nanjiroh grinned. "Don't use that on me, young boy, you're years too early. So, how was it?"

"Who said that we have really done it?" Ryoma mumbled. "And I don't even comprehend what you meant by 'it' anyway…"

"Aw, come on Ryoma…" Nanjiroh said while putting his elbow on his son's shoulder. "Are you so embarrassed saying to me that you're being bottom to someone that pretty?"

"I'm topping him!" Ryoma shouted, and he regretted saying it the moment his voice came out. Damn it, his father must have doing it on purpose.

"Yes, I won the bet!"

Ryoma felt something snapping inside him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What bet?"

"Er… Nothing," Nanjiroh said with a sheepish smile. "Anyway, you really are my son! It must be an accomplishment to dominate that guy. I admit that even though he's pretty, he seemed to be dangerous."

"Not really," Ryoma shrugged. "He's rather submissive in… Wait, why am I talking this with you?" he slapped his forehead and left the room quickly before he spilled anything again, pretending not to hear his father's incessant calling to him. He turned to the kitchen to search for his beloved, when he heard his cousin giggling to the phone while saying, "Yes, Ryoga, they really are an item! And just now, I heard he said to father that he's topping him!"

Damn it, now Ryoga also knew. "Ah, there he is!" his cousin said when she spotted him. "Ryoma, why don't you speak to your brother about the good news?"

Ryoma gritted his teeth and he just huffed in response while continuing his journey to meet his boyfriend; ignoring his cousin's disappointed yell and the still insistent calling of his father in the background.

At least his destination appeased his sour mood a little. In the kitchen, looking picture perfect as always, his Shuusuke was stirring something in the pot while his mother cut something not far from him. They both looked at him when he came, and his Shuusuke gave him a beatific smile. He knew he was staring, but Fuji humoured him by giving him a smirk and let him stare for a little longer. His act, however, was stopped when his mother laughed. "Oh my, you really are your father's son," Rinko remarked.

"I am _not_ a pervert," Ryoma said.

"I didn't say you are," Rinko said with a giggle.

"Mother…"

"It's not something shameful to have dirty thoughts, Ryoma!" his father suddenly came into scene. "In fact, I was getting worried that you are not a healthy young man until you tell me about your relationship with this man over here."

"Now, now, you both are breaking our concentration! You wouldn't want us to accidentally put something in your miso soup would you?" his mother said. "Anyway, have you finished 'the talk' with him, darling?"

His father did a rather poor mock sob as a response while saying, "He ran away from me, honey!"

"You must be giving him the wrong approach," his mother said after a sigh. She then turned to address Fuji, and said, "Shuusuke, can you handle the cooking for me? I want to talk about something to my son."

"Of course, mother. It's just a simple miso soup, though I can't guarantee that it would be as delicious as what you could cook."

"Oh, you make me embarrassed," Rinko said with a chuckle, while Ryoma frowned at the conversation. Since when his mother called Shuusuke by his given name, and since when Shuusuke called his mother, 'mother'?! "Come on, Ryoma, let's have a talk in your room."

"But, Shuusuke…" He eyed his beautiful Shuusuke and glared at his pervert father.

"He'll be alright… Nanjiroh, don't bother him, okay?"

"You know that I'm a good father, honey," Nanjiroh said with a smirk.

"I'll try to believe that," Rinko said with narrowed eyes. "Now, Shuusuke, if he harasses you, don't hesitate to tell me, okay. I'll make sure that he sleeps in the couch if he does harass you."

Nanjiroh blanched at that statement. "Of course not, honey. Why did you ever think that?"

"Hm… Nothing in particular, just wanted to assure your son. So, come Ryoma, he'd do nothing to your Shuusuke."

Ryoma sighed. It's not that he was afraid that Fuji was harassed by his father. He was afraid that Fuji would say embarrassing things that could be used as some blackmail material by his father later on. But his mother order is absolute.

"Okay, mother…" he said resignedly.

He eyed Fuji with a please-don't-say-something-embarrassing look, which was only answered by a smirk from Fuji. Ryoma glared at him before reluctantly followed his mother. Damn him, he was not reassuring at all!

"Okay, Ryoma," Rinko said after they had sat down on the edge of Ryoma's recently unused bed. "Before I move into a more serious matter, what happened to your American Open preparation?"

Ryoma fidgeted under his mother's withering look. "I… can't really concentrate when Fuji decided to come back, so… I… followed him."

Rinko nursed her forehead with her hand while sighing when she heard his answer. "At least try to inform us _before_ you went back here! I thought that I was having a heart attack when Ryoga informed that you're not in your apartment and God knows where."

"Hn…"

Rinko huffed and smacked Ryoma's head gently. "Boys…" she said with an exasperated tone. "We're going to have a long talk if this happens again."

"Okay Mom…"

"Now, let's move to a more pressing matter," she said. "Ryoma, you remember safety sex right?"

"Yes mother, you have lectured me about that," Ryoma said with a bored tone.

"Now, now, we can't be too careful. I just want you to remember that."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I will."

"What's with that disinterested tone?" Rinko said with a frown. "Anyway, are you sure about him?"

"Why should I be with someone that I am not sure about? I'm not like that perverted old man."

Rinko smiled. "Yes, I believe you. With your obsession with tennis, your father and I were actually really worried about your love life. I'm rather disappointed to not having grandchildren from you, but you seemed to be happy with him, so, oh well…" she shrugged. "But Shuusuke… He's… rather guarded, right?"

"Hn. Somewhat."

"What did you like about him?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I just can't leave him alone."

"And then?"

"Well… as you can see he's beautiful," Ryoma said with a gleam in his eyes. "And he thrilled me, since he's a genius in tennis. He has a few traits that annoyed me, but he's… I can't stand it when he's sad, mother, and it's the first time that I find tennis as a second after someone else for me."

Rinko smiled gently, and then she patted his son's head. "As long as you're happy, Ryoma," she said. "Just remember that not everyone could accept same sex relationship. There could be hardships in the future, you know?"

Ryoma regarded his mother with a confident look. "I'll deal with it."

Rinko sighed. "You're always like that," she said with a fond tone. "I'm proud that you're growing up, it's seemed like yesterday when you're still this small," she gestured at the size of Ryoma when he was still a baby. "Remember that we're always support you."

He smiled at his mother at that statement. "Of course."

"Good…" his mother said before ruffling Ryoma's hair. "Now, should we go back before your father spilled about that certain time during your childhood when you have to play Cinderella for a school play?"

Ryoma face palmed. "Please don't…" He muttered before scurrying off to the kitchen. Fortunately, his father was nowhere in sight when he arrived there. It was just his boyfriend who elegantly poured miso soup into bowls with Kawamura and two sushi boat… Wait. His instinct told him that there was something fishy here—and not because of the sushi is made of fish, mind you.

"Er, hello Kawamura-senpai," he said as a greeting to his former senior. "Are you here to deliver the sushi?"

"Oh, Echizen, long time no see! Yes, of course, and I wouldn't miss the New Year's reunion party."

"New Year's reunion party?"

"Yes! I'm excited when Echizen-san called us to inform that you're at home with Fuji; and that you're having a reunion party."

Ryoma was still processing the fact that his family (who knows which one) invited the old Seigaku tennis team to have a reunion party with his name when Kawamura said, "Oh by the way, congratulations!"

"Ah, Happy New Year to you too."

Kawamura chuckled. "No, not that congratulation, though now you remind me, Happy New Year too!"

There's something _really_ fishy in here. "I mean, congratulations for you and Fuji! Though I'm rather disappointed to hear about your marriage with Shuusuke from Oshitari-san. I thought that we're friends!"

"Oshitari said what?" Ryoma said with horror, while his supposedly assuring boyfriend just chuckled at the background, and then adding the fuel with, "It's not that we didn't want to tell you, Kawamura. There were circumstances that made us decide not to inform it to other people. I don't know where Oshitari got that news."

"Shuusuke!" he glared at his boyfriend who just resumed his chuckling. "Kawamura-senpai," he regarded the sushi man. "We haven't even thought about marriage."

"Eh?" Kawamura said.

Before he could convince Kawamura that he had not been married to Fuji, a shouting of, "WHERE ARE THE HAPPY NEWLYWEDS COUPLE THAT DID NOT TELL THEIR OWN COACH THAT THEY HAVE MARRIED AND ADOPTED A CHILD?!", courtesy of one fuming Ryuuzaki-sensei, was heard.

Ryoma cringed at that while asking Kawamura, "How many people are having this bullshit?"

But before he got a straight answer from Kawamura, his father went to his boyfriend while bringing a large familiar photo album. "Here, let me show you the photos of him wearing a maid costume," his father cheerily said.

He growled at his father dangerously and made a motion to grab that damned photo album when another shouting heard. "Oi! Ochibi~! How come you're pregnant when you're a boy!?"

Ryoma felt his composure melting down, and damn Fuji who just seemed so amused at the situation. And when Ryuuzaki-sensei came to the kitchen demanding to see their child he just couldn't take it anymore.

And so, Inui recorded that day as the first historical day when anyone saw the ever so composed prince of tennis shouted "SHUT UP!!!" at the top his lungs before cursing loudly in frustration.

-end chapter 5-

(A/N: We totally wrecked his personality. Poor Ryoma… hope this chapter can bring happiness to your new year and as always, reviews will be much appreciated.)


End file.
